Star Wars AU Darth Yoda
by Skyrimfan
Summary: Have you ever wondered what if Yoda turned to the dark side. Chancellor Palpatine set his eyes upon the famed Master Yoda and filled him with lies that made Yoda turned to the Dark Side. Can Anakin and Obi Wan with the help of a youngling stop him in time or will Yoda be forever lost in the Dark Side.
1. Chapter 1

"Master Yoda the Chancellor wants to see you." Anakin said during a meeting.

"Why does he want to see me for hmm?" Yoda asked his ears twitching.

"I don't know all he said was that he wants to talk." Anakin replied.

"See him I will." Yoda said with not much choice.

Yoda left the council chambers with Mace Windu, Mace was worried that the Chancellor might do something to Yoda if he is not at his side but Yoda told him to stay. Yoda took a gunship and landed outside the Senate building, he walked to turbo lift and took it to the last floor.

"Master Yoda, please have a sit." Chancellor Palpatine said guesturing to a empty chair.

Yoda hopped on it and asked "You wanted to see me."

"Yes, it appears that my contacts have told me that General Grevious is hiding in the Utapau System." Chancellor Palpatine answered trying to look innocent.

"That's excellent news Chancellor but why tell me?" Yoda asked.

"Because you are the best Jedi Master ever am I right or is it Master Windu." Chancellor Palpatine replied his face looking grim.

"Of course you are right, why do you look sad Chancellor?" Yoda asked leaning forward.

"Master Yoda I mean no disrespect but Master Windu called you a short green alien." Chancellor Palpatine replied his hand resting on Yoda's shoulders.

"What how dare he insult me like that punish him later I will!" Yoda answered flaring up.

Chancellor Palpatine just nodded and smiled to himself, soon Master Yoda will be under my power.

During the next council meeting, Yoda explained that the Chancellor have found Grevious and there was some problems in Kashyyyk. Mace Windu suggested that Master Yoda should go and aid the wookies but Yoda glared at him than turned to Anakin.

"Skywalker, the Chancellor told me that you should go to Kashyyyk." Yoda said pointing his stick at Anakin who looked stunned.

"Yes Master, I will leave at once." Anakin replied bowing and left the room.

"Why did you send Skywalker I thought you sense danger within him?" Mace Windu asked confused at Yoda's sudden change.

"Trust him I do." Yoda replied as he stood up "Meet the Chancellor again I must." and with that he left the room.

Everyone looked at Yoda as he walked out of the room, they all agreed that Yoda had changed a lot after meeting the Chancellor. Mace Windu decided to put it aside and asked whether Obi Wan is willing to fight Grevious.

"Master Yoda, you've come good I was planning to visit you. Chancellor Palpatine smiled as he greeted Yoda.

"Since I'm here what is it that you want to tell me?" Yoda asked with a small smile on his lips.

"Have you heard about Darth Sidious?" Chancellor Palpatine asked studying Yoda's reaction.

"All I know is that he is a sith lord and must be stopped." Yoda replied looking down.

"But what if I tell you that he have the power to bend anyone to your will." Chancellor Palpatine asked leaning forward as he continued to study the Jedi Master.

"Is there such a power, can it really be learnt?" Yoda asked with intrest.

"Not from a jedi." Chancellor Palpatine replied at last he thought to himself his mine.

"Wait, you know the Dark Side?" Yoda asked his ears twitched.

"My mentor taught me everything I know about the Force." Chancellor Palpatine replied smiling.

Yoda inighted his lightsaber "You're the Sith Lord!" he asked his saber pointing at Palpatine's throat.

"Please Master Yoda all I want is to help you seek revenge on Mace Windu don't you want that?" Chancellor Palpatine replied defensively.

"Very well I accept to learn from the Dark Side as long as I can have my revenge." Yoda said as he deactivate his lightsaber and knelt in front of Palpatine.

"Good, I hereby doubt you Darth Yoda. Every single Jedi is now an enemy to the Republic including your friend Obi Wan Kenobi." Palpatine said smiling to himself.

"Yes I understand my _master_." Yoda replied bowing.

"Take Commander Gree and his men, go to the Jedi Temple wipe everyone out from the Masters to the youngest child no one must be spared I will take care of the other Jedis." Palpatine answered in a low harsh tone and he laughed as Yoda bowed and left.

Meanwhile at Kashyyyk, Anakin Skywalker was watching the battle from a top a tree base with Captain Rex and Appo. Anakin then sensed something terrible had happened he felt a tremor in the force that Ahsoka who was alive and well just became part of the force. Eveywhere Jedis began to join the force mainly Plo Koon, Kid -Adi Mundi, Kit Fisto and Bant Eerin. Anakin can't stop thinking about Obi Wan he sensed that he was still alive than he paused he used the force to enhance his hearing when Rex's comlink blipped.

"Captain Rex, the time has come execute Order 66." Palpatine said in an authoritive manner.

"Yes my lord." Rex replied and approached Anakin with Appo on his side.

They took aim and before they fired Anakin turned around and inighted his lightsaber and with one clean stroke decapitated the two troopers. Anakin looked at Rex's now lifeless and headless body lying on the ground, a tear escaped Anakin's eye as he made a run for his starfighter.

Obi Wan on the hand felt the warning Anakin send to him and managed to flee before Cody or his men could fire. Obi Wan took his starfighter and began to look for any other Jedi out there, a few seconds later Anakin's voice calmed him down they both paused.

"The Jedi Temple!" both men said in unison.

Meanwhile at the Jedi Temple, Gree's troops were blasting down any Jedis they see clearing a path for Yoda or Darth Yoda as he is known now. Darth Yoda walked into the Jedi liabary and demanded that the coded signal be activated when Jocasta Nu replied no, he forced gripped her in the air and pulled her towards him as he impaled her with his lightsaber and tossed her body aside.

"Commander Yoda, the temple is secured." Gree said as he finished off a padawan learner.

"Very good, I will deal with the younglings." Darth Yoda replied.

The door to the council room opened and a few younglings and Mace Windu saw Yoda came in behind him marched ten clone troopers. Mace Windu and the younglings walked back in horror as they realised that Yoda was not here to save them but to kill them. Yoda ordered the clones to fire, Mace Windu deflected each laser with ease sending them back to their owners and withing seconds all ten clones were down. Yoda just stood there and clapped his hands and inighted his lightsaber and jumped forward.

"How can this be I sensed that you turned to the Dark Side!" Mace Windu asked in horror as he blocked Yoda's fierce attacks.

Darth Yoda gave no response and continued to attack fiercely, when Mace Windu stumbled back Yoda took this chance and severed Windu's arm and forced him out of the window. The younglings moved back some were crying, the older ones aging ten to eleven inighted their blade and charged at Yoda who blocked their attacks and send them flying back with a force push. Zett Jukassa the only padawan there attacked Yoda with his lightsaber and Yoda just jumped behind him and thrust his saber forward and the padawan dropped to the ground dead.

Obi Wan and Anakin just reached the Jedi Temple landing bay, they both jumped out and inighted their blades cutting down any clone troopers they see. They both looked around the great hall with tears in their eyes, before order 66 the great hall used to be filled with Jedis talking or training but now it's filled with clones and jedis dead bodies. Anakin noticed a body of a boy no younger than him when he first entered the temple the boy's lifeless blue eyes staring back at him and he started to cry, Obi Wan glanced around and saw his old friend Bant Eerin her body filled with laser shots, he knelt down and closed her eyes sending his friend off.

Back at the council room Yoda managed to kill at least all the younglings execpt one who remained hidden behind a chair the youngling somehow managed to cloak his presence from Yoda who looked around and left. Not long later Obi Wan and Anakin came in, they both stopped in their tracks as they saw the younglings bodies scattered around some were stabbed by a lightsaber while some were shot by force lightning. Just as they turned and left the youngling came out from hiding and ran to them.

"Masters!" the youngling whispered.

They both turned around, Anakin rushed and carried the boy calming him down Obi Wan did the same. The boy cried on Anakin's shoulders for a while than calmed down, wiping his tears from his eyes he looked at both of his masters.

"Come with us it's not safe here." Anakin said as he offered his hand to the youngling who took it and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi Wan, Anakin and the youngling they saved sneaked out of the council chambers, a squad of clone troopers saw them and began firing their blasters. The three jedis ignited their lightsabers and deflected the laser fire back to clones who fired them, withing seconds the squad members lied dead on the ground each having a laser wound.

"What's your name youngling?" Obi Wan asked while they continued to walk."

"Ben." the youngling replied still holding on the Anakin's hand.

"What a nice name, imagine adding Kenobi behind." Anakin joked.

"Very funny Anakin but what about Skywalker it will sound better." Obi Wan joked back half amused.

"Er I don't mean to be rude but there is a group of clones approaching." Ben said as he pointed to a bunch of clones running to their location.

"I'll handle this!" Anakin hissed.

Using the force he made the clones all float in the air for a while and with one push, he send them all flying out of the window and to the streets below. Ben stared at Anakin in awe, his mouth hanging open. He had heard about Anakin force powers but he never expected to see it for himself.

Anakin smiled at him and ruffled his hair, Obi Wan glanced around for an escape route.

"This way!" Obi Wan motioned to them.

Outside the back entrance of the Jedi Temple, Bail Organa arrived to see what was going on. He approached the clone troopers who raised their blasters as he came closer. Bail decided to back away when he saw Obi Wan, Anakin and Ben running out of the door, he immediately ran to his speeder to retrieve his blaster and began shooting at the clone troopers. Ben jumped in front of Commander Gree and sliced the clone at his torso splitting him in half, Anakin and Obi Wan finished off the rest of the clones. Bail Organa waved to them and they rushed to his air speeder which zoomed off immediately once they board.

"Thank the force that you're alive!" Bail said smiling.

"Yes, it's good that you arrived just in time." Obi Wan replied looking back at the Jedi Temple which was burning.

"What happened in there?" Bail asked with seriousness in his voice.

"I entered with Master Kenobi to save some Jedis after nearly escaping death but when we entered the whole place was filled with dead clones and Jedis alike. We are not sure who could have done this?" Anakin answered wiping away some tears from his eyes.

"It's...Master Yoda." Ben said looking down controlling his tears.

"WHAT!" the three men jumped in shock.

"I did not want to believe it either but I saw Master Yoda kill Master Windu and the other younglings that were hiding with me." Ben replied his tears bursting from his eyes as he recalled what happened in the council chambers.

"Hush now you were very brave." Anakin said hugging Ben who continued to sob.

"Why did Master Yoda do it?" Bail asked confused and shocked.

"I think he had fallen to the Dark Side." Anakin replied wiping tears away from Ben's cheeks.

"Wait, Ben when you saw Master Yoda entered did you notice anything different?" Obi Wan asked leaning closer to Ben.

"Yes, his eyes were yellow!" Ben exclaimed.

Obi Wan looked at Anakin who nodded in return, their worst fear had come true Master Yoda had turned to the Dark Side. Just then a hologram of Mas Amedda appeared asking Bail to attend a Senate meeting. Bail dropped them off at Padme's place and left to attend the Senate meeting.

"Anakin!" Padme ran out and embraced Anakin who kissed her on the head.

"Senator." Obi Wan said bowing Ben as well.

"Hello Obi Wan but who's this?" Padme asked guesturing to Ben.

"His name is Ben he is or was a Jedi youngling under Master Yoda." Anakin answered as he ushered Ben forward.

"Hi." Ben said shyly looking at his feet his face becoming red.

Padme laughed and embraced Ben asking him to sit while she get them something to eat. When she returned her smile faded when Anakin looked at her with the This-is-serious-face.

"Padme, there is something that you should know." Anakin said looking at her than at Obi Wan who nodded.

"What?" Padme asked.

"Master Yoda had turned to the Dark Side, Ben here saw Yoda killing younglings." Anakin replied to a now shocked Padme.

"Not only younglings master but other jedis as well." Ben said looking at his feet and back at her.

"It can't be why would he turn?" Padme asked looking confused.

Anakin swallowed and spoke "We believe it's something to do with Palpatine."

Padme covered her mouth and asked "You don't think that he is a.."

"Sith Lord, yes I'm afraid it's true the reason ever since Master Yoda first met Palpatine in his office he changed a lot." Obi Wan answered her as he stood up.

Ben sat on the chair staring at all the three adults talking to each other, he frowned as he thought _do you know that talking behind someone's back is considered extremly rude even if I'm just a youngling_ but soon regreted when Anakin looked at him.

"We apologise for not talking to you." Anakin said as he sat down beside the boy.

"So Master, what are we going to do now the Jedi Temple is destroyed and so far we are the only survivors?" Ben asked looking at all three of them.

"I'm not sure maybe we can.." Anakin paused when he heard the door knocking.

"I'll answer it stay here." Padme said as she opened the door.

To everyone's surprise it's Mace Windu, he entered groaning in pain and clutching his wounded arm. Obi Wan and Anakin cleared a place for him to lie down, Ben ran to find water. Mace Windu smiled weakly when he realised that at least his not alone. Bail Organa arrived a little later and gasped with shock and relief when he saw Mace Windu resting on the couch.

"So what happened during the meeting?" Obi Wan asked curiously.

"Chancellor Palpatine decided to change the Republic into an Empire he just crowned himself Emperor." Bail replied his face looked grim.

The room was silent as everyone absorbed the news than Mace Windu groaned and asked.

"We need to rebuild the Jedi Order." Anakin and Obi Wan nodded silently.

"But where?" Ben asked folding his arms.

"I was thinking of Yavin what do you think?" Mace asked looking at Anakin and Obi Wan.

"It's a good idea, master I...am married to Padme." Anakin replied looking down.

To his surprise Mace Windu just smiled and than he burst out laughing causing everyone to jump.

"Skywalker, I know about your marriage a long time ago." Mace said still smiling.

"You're not mad?" Anakin asked confused.

"Why should I actually to be frank I was deciding to change the Jedi attachment code." Mace replied patting Anakin on his back.

Anakin stared at Mace Windu and asked "Did you hit your head?"

"No, I am serious about changing it." Mace said as he sat down.

Obi Wan chuckled and Ben covered his mouth as they looked at Anakin who is very,very confused and Mace Windu who just sat down and laughed non stop. Padme looked at Bail who just gave her the I-don't-know-what-happened face.

"Ok, back to the serious part how do we get out of Coruscant?" Obi Wan broke the laughter.

"Yes I never thought of that." Mace asked.

"You can take my ship, I will drop you all off at Yavin." Bail said and everyone agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they arrived at Yavin, Anakin and Mace Windu began looking for a spot while Padme and Ben unloaded everything that they have saved from the Jedi Temple. Everyone is doing a part except Obi Wan who dragged Bail until they were out of side, Bail looked at him confused.

"Bail, how do you ask a girl out?" Obi Wan asked blushing.

"Why do you ask?" Bail answered than he noticed Obi Wan staring at a girl who was helping Ben transport the goods. "Oh I see leave it to me."

"Bail, wait!" Obi Wan exclaimed but Bail was already talking to the girl. The girl stared at Obi Wan who immediately jumped behind a bush in embarassment.

The girl approached the now hiding Obi Wan and asked "Always the same Obi Wan." Obi Wan looked up at her the voice sounds familiar "You don't remember me I am Siri I left the temple years ago."

"Siri, I...I...love you." Obi Wan finally said.

"I love you too Obi Wan." Siri answered as they both kissed each other.

"Ahem, I'm still here!" Ben said and they both looked down.

"Ben, please I want sometime with her." Obi Wan replied.

"Ok." Ben walked away when he saw Anakin and Mace returning he shouted at the top of his voice "OBI WAN IS IN LOVE!"

"Congratulations my old master!" Anakin exclaimed happily.

"Yes may I give you my blessings friend!" Mace Windu shouted.

"Congratulations I am so happy for the both of you!" Padme laughed.

"BEN, you are in trouble!" Obi Wan shouted.

"Uh oh." Ben relied looking innocent as Obi Wan approached him fuming but he calmed down when Siri pat him on his shoulder.

"Sorry, master I got carried away." Ben said looking down awaiting judgement.

"You're lucky for now but I think that some punishment would do." Obi Wan replied grinning.

Ben's eyes opened wide when he heard the answer "You are to do laundry duty for 2 months!"

"Aw, Come on!" Ben said frowning but complied when Anakin threatened to have him tied up.

_2 years have passed_, the new Jedi Temple is already filled with about a hundred jedis. Anakin is now the Jedi Grandmaster with Mace Windu as his second in command, Ben is now padawan to Obi Wan who is in charge of training the new younglings, Siri took Luke Skywalker as her padawan while helping with the Temple defenses. Padme is now a commander of the newly formed resistance army mainly recruited men who hate the Empire. Cody and Fives after making peace with Anakin and Obi Wan is now in charge with the Temple's fleet Cody always travelled far and wide to recruit men into their cause while Fives always travelled to Kamino bringing back more materials with each trip.

"Generals, a group of Imperial destroyers are heading towards out location what are your orders?" Cody asked via hologram.

"I have full trust in you Cody don't fail me." Obi Wan answered smiling.

"Yes General I will do my best." Cody responded with a salute.

While Admiral Cody battled with the Imperials Fives returned with a group of clone troopers, Anakin eyed each of them. Fives noticed the anger in Anakin so he told them to wait while he talked to Anakin.

"Fives, why did you bring clone troopers?" Anakin asked.

"General, these troopers are not programmed with any orders they are just like other men." Fives answered.

"I hope you are right, how many more men are there?" Anakin asked again calming down.

"About 1000 with us now, about 200,000 arriving later." Fives replied grinning.

"Good that would increase our numbers I wonder what should we call ourselves any suggestions?" Anakin glanced at the men.

One of them raised his hand "Permission to speak General."

"Proceed." Anakin responded.

"I think we should call ourselves The Grand Army of the Rebel Alliance or G.A.R.A for short." the trooper asked and everyone clapped.

"Yes that would do I will speak to the council to see if they would agree." Anakin replied smiling to himself.

Meanwhile in space, Admiral Cody was winning the space battle against the Imperials. He personally led the attack against the Imperial Flagship the _Repulse _mainly because that ship's admiral was Yularen. With the last shot fired the Repulse retreated as they saw their allies being destroyed by the Rebel Fleet.

"We did it!" Admiral Piett screamed with joy as his crew began cheering.

"Ha look at them run!" Admiral Cody shouted as his men docked with their cruiser.

"Well done another score for the Rebels!" Commander Ponds replied vis hologram.

Back down below Ponds was training the younglings how to deflect laser shots while Mace Windu stood there and watched how the ex clone commaner trained the children. To his amazement each youngling listened attetively at what Ponds was teaching and during the test all of the younglings passed.

"So General what do you think?" Ponds asked as they watched the younglings deflecting laser shots from holographic troopers.

"I like the way you train Ponds keep it up." Mace Windu responded hitting the commander in the back.

"Master" a young boy walked towards them "Fa- I mean Master Kenobi wants to see you."

"Ha look at you all grown up the last time I saw you, you were just a baby." Mace Windu replied bending down.

"General, isn't he General Kenobi's son?" Ponds asked as he looked at the boy.

"Yes I am, my name is Jaden Kenobi but you can just call me Jaden what's your name my good sir?" Jaden asked.

"Oh I er...my name is Ponds." Ponds replied looking a bit shocked.

Mace Windu just laughed at how Ponds got thrashed by a 5 year old kid a youngling no less. In embarassment Ponds excused himself and sprinted towards the fresher. Jaden stared at him with opened eyes and asked "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, his just shocked to see a 5 year old kid talking like a grown up." Mace replied laughing at Ponds who bumbed into Cody and Piett and stumbled down to the ground rolling back until he hit a training rack causing all the helmets to fall on him.

"I see." Jaden said covering his mouth.

Anakin and Fives turned around the corner after hearing Mace Windu howling laughter and noticed Ponds trying to lift the rack which had fallen on his leg, Cody and Piett tried to help but realised they were running out of time and let go of the rack causing it to fall and hit Ponds on his leg again.

"CODY,PIETT WAIT TILL I GET MY REVENGE!" Ponds cursed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um, Master Ponds are you alright do you need help?" Jaden asked approaching Ponds.

"Err...I..." Ponds muttered feeling embarassed.

"Remain still." Jaden said and with that he forced up the rack that had fallen on Ponds' leg.

"Thanks kid I owe you." Ponds responded as Jaden helped him to his feet not too far away was a grinning Anakin and a uncontrollable Fives who kept laughing.

Jaden noticed it and walked up to them "Masters, with all due respect can you don't laugh at Ponds?" he said using his special gift his pleading eyes.

"Alright we promise we won't laugh." Anakin said staring at Jaden's eyes like he was under a spell.

Ponds just stood there mouth hanging open a while ago both of them were laughing like hyenas and now they are silent like nothing have happened. Jaden turned back to Ponds and using the same gift he persuaded Ponds to go to the fresher. Obi Wan and Mace Windu walked by just as Ponds entered the fresher and they noticed Anakin and Fives staring into empty space.

"Hello, answer me!" Obi Wan snapped his fingers infront of their faces but recieved no response.

"Someone should slap them." Mace Windu stated.

"If you say so." Obi Wan answered back as he slapped the both of them. "Darn someone should have caught it on video it would make history!"

"I think Jaden just did." Mace Windu smiled as he pointed to a now running away youngling.

"Oh that boy, Obi Wan look at what you have created!" Anakin snapped angrily at Obi Wan who pretended to look innocent.

"Wait till I get my hands on him!" Fives stated running after Jaden.

Somewhere in deep space, Darth Yoda and Emperor Palpatine looked at their new weapon the Death Star. A smile formed on Palpatine's lips as he stared at the massive space station, he had spent years preparing for this he planned to turn Anakin but since he refused to kill Dooku he set his eyes on Master Yoda which turned out sucessful. Darth Yoda had changed a lot over the last two years his once green and healthy skin has turned into a lighter colour, his eyes were filled with yellow sith power as he stared into space wondering how the jedis are doing without him.

"Fives, come on do you think that restraints are needed." Ben stated while pointing to a now sitting Jaden with his hands restrained tightly behind his back.

"Yes in case he dosen't take off again." Fives answered back.

"I'm so sorry Master Fives can you please release me the restraints hurt a lot." Jaden asked his head cast down.

"Fine but if you do that again then I will throw you in a cell you hear me youngling!" Fives warned as he removed the binders.

Jaden rubbed his wrists and nodded, Ben led him out of the detention area. Anakin was waiting outside Jaden looked at Ben than at Anakin. Jaden bowed before Anakin and apologised for everything he done after that he looked at the ground. Anakin placed his hands on Jaden's shoulder and bent down.

"Do you want to become my padawan?" Anakin asked.

"Are you sure?" Jaden asked back his feet moving.

"Yes, I am not mad at you well maybe a little but I will not do what Fives did to you" he paused as he recalled the time when he was younger and he grinned and continued "the reason is that I used to be like you when I was a youngling."

"Really!" Jaden asked in surprise.

"Yes, I used to be very naughty once I reprogrammed the kitchen droids making them throw the foods at the other younglings." Anakin chuckled as he remembered.

"Did you get punished? Was it like mine?" Jaden asked with intrest.

"Sadly, no my punishment was easy just grounded in my room for three days." Anakin answered.

"Oh that easy at least they didn't cuff you like Fives did to me." Jaden said as he rubbed his wrists the pain returning.

"Well, I did get cuffed when I was 11 by you know who." Ben answered him.

"Why, what did you do?" Jaden asked looking over at Ben.

"Well you can say I set a trap for Fives when he opened his locker a metal stick hit him on his head." Ben replied beaming with pride.

"Is that why you got sent to detention?" Anakin asked this time.

"Well, yeah when he came to he noticed me laughing and he immediately grabbed me and hurled me into a cell oh and Jaden you were lucky he went easy on you." Ben replied rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jaden agreed than he looked at Anakin "If you are still willing to take me as a padawan than I accept."

"Good, training starts early tomorrow and one more thing Jaden, Obi Wan will gut you tonight." Anakin replied as he walked away leaving Ben and a terrified Jaden.

In the evening, after finishing dinner with the other younglings and initiates Jaden led by Ben went into a small room there was a chair in the middle. Ben left him there and Jaden wondered what punishment was he getting, his heart froze went the door opened. Obi Wan sat on the chair and motioned for Jaden to come, he hesitated when he saw the stick in Obi Wan's hand but still he obeyed.

"You clearly went over your head what were you thinking fighting with Fives!" Obi Wan yelled angrily.

"Dad, I'm so sorry if you want to punish me than go ahead I think I deserve it." Jaden replied with confidence.

"Right, so how many strokes do you think you'll get?" Obi Wan asked.

"Err...30." Jaden answered as he get into position.

"Wrong, it's 10 just count as your lucky day and make sure to thank Ben he convinced me that you truly are sorry or I would have given you 60." Obi Wan said as he began to cane Jaden.

"Yes...dad." Jaden replied absorbing the pain.

Jaden hobbled out of the small room and went straight to Ben who was talking to some of the other padawans about his life before the Jedi Purge.

"Um, Ben." Jaden asked.

"Yes, Jaden? Are you crying?" Ben asked as he saw Jaden wipe the tears away.

"Yeah I was crying and I wanted to say thanks for talking to my dad." Jaden replied smiling weakly.

"No problem that's what friends are for but tell me how many did he give you?" Ben asked as he hugged the boy.

"10 strokes but they are very hard." Jaden answered back.

"Well well look at here if it isn't the strongest youngling I ever knew." Ponds said as he appreared out of the training room.

"Master Ponds." Jaden jumped at Ponds who catched him in his arms.

"I heard what Fives did and what General Kenobi done to you." Ponds said as he lowered Jaden to the ground.

"Um...I didn't mean to fight." Jaden said in defense.

"Jaden, promise me you won't repeat the same mistake." Ponds asked as he knelt down till he faced Jaden in the eye "Oh and General Skywalker said that you must spend a day in the detention level I tried to fight against it."

"Yes, Master Ponds I promise don't worry about me I think I deserve some time off" Jaden replied grinning as he held out his wrists allowing Ponds to cuff him.

"Take care of yourself in there Jaden, see you tomorrow!" Ben yelled as Ponds led a happy and smiling Jaden away.

Ponds led Jaden to the detention floor and handed him over to Siri who was his mom.

"Hi mom." Jaden said looking away.

"Well, what did you do?" Siri asked her voice was harsh.

"Well, I fought with Fives." Jaden responed as he cast his head down.

"Did Obi Wan punish you?" Siri asked.

"Yeah, dad blistered my butt ten times." Jaden replied smiling.

"At least you learned your mistake now come along we need to find a cell for you." Siri said as she opened one and pointed "get in!"

"Yes ma'm!" Jaden replied obdiently as he walked into the cell.


End file.
